1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to automotive equipment and more particularly to novel mounting brackets for mounting engine accessories, especially custom accessories such as custom air conditioner compressors, custom alternators and the like, on automobile engines and other internal combustion engines.
2. Prior Art
Many automobile enthusiasts, particularly those commonly known as hot rodders, have a keen, often compulsive, interest in customizing their vehicles. Automobile customization covers a wide assortment of customizing procedures ranging from essentially cosmetic changes, such as custom paint jobs and custom interior alterations, to complex vehicle body or engine alterations. This invention is concerned primarly with automobile engine customization and will be described in this context, although the invention may be utilized on other internal combustion engines for other types of vehicles.
The engine customizing procedure with which this invention is concerned involves mounting custom engine accessories, particularly custom air conditioning compressors (A/C compressors) and custom alternators, on certain types of internal combustion engines, especially certain types of automobile engines. The prior art is replete with a vast assortment of mounting arrangements for this and other related purposes. Among the prior patents in this field are the following: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,856,785; 2,857,996; 2,939,627; 3,274,841; 4,452,418; and 4,779,834. None of the available engine accessory mounting arrangements are totally satisfactory for the purposes contemplated in this invention. Accordingly, there is a definite need for improved engine accessory mounting brackets for these purposes.